Misunderstood
by Alpha Wolfie
Summary: A currently short story where Blitz is the central character. It takes a look at things from his perspective, giving both a "behind the scenes" look as well as the normal every-day "Blitz in action" look. My first RR Fan Fic. Hope you like it.
1. Prologue

So, just to get this out in the air...

1.) This is my first attempt at RR Fan Fiction.

2.) If people like it, and seem interested enough, I will write more chapters. Consider this the prologue.

3.) I do not own any of the characters collectively known as the "Road Rovers" and do not claim any challenge to their copyright. This is a fictitious document wherein all information is considered to be purely for the purposes of freely-distributed entertainment. In no way does this constitute a challenge to ownership of the characters, name, concepts, or other portions of the show.

4.) I realize it's not the longest story opener, but I wanted to get a feel for if people liked it enough for me to continue. Yes, it's a Blitz-centric story. Yes, it deviates from the common look at Blitz as a secondary, background style character who most people lack much compassion for. It's an attempt to show things from his perspective a bit... Wish me luck.

So, without further explanations...

* * *

**Misunderstood...**

**Prologue**

"It's pretty obvious dat dey don't like you. But how could they not? Look at that sculpted physique! It's very impressive. It makes me want to kiss myself... in fact, I think I will."

The Doberman flexed his bicep in the reflection of the mirror, leaning down to kiss it repeatedly. Anyone else who had the chance to be the fly on the wall of this show would probably have chuckled to themselves, that is unless Exile had been the one. He would likely have called Blitz a 'weird boy' and moved on.

"And where does dat Hunter get off telling me what to do, anyway? It's not as if I don't come with as much training as he does. Not to mention vastly superior grooming."

His attention finally turned away from his own reflection in the mirror. He looked down at his own hands, holding them before him. For a moment he just stared at them, a look cresting his face that seemed almost evident of sorrow.

"And the pretty girl dog, Colleen. I'm sure she must take note of how pretty I am, but the moment I try and talk all nice to her, she acts like she doesn't even know who I am. And she does it with such a carefree attitude. Oh, and when I show her my displeasure at the name-calling, she kicks me across the room... of course, I have to let her do it. I mean, I wouldn't hit a girl after all..."

His speech was little more convincing to himself than it might be for anyone else. He knew right well that Colleen was perhaps the most agile and quick of the Rovers, and it wouldn't take much for her to best him in a fight. Sighing again, he began to contemplate what exactly his reason for being a Rover was. Everyone had their place, it seemed.

Hunter was the _de facto_ leader, Colleen was the most fit fighter of the group, Exile was there to help thin out the ranks so the other Rovers could focus on one fight at a time, Shag was there for the dumb luck that one of his misfired shots might bring... and even Muzzle seemed to have a place as the 'last resort' weapon to unleash upon their foes. But Blitz really wasn't uniquely placed. Sure, he could fight, but not as good as Colleen. Sure, he could chase off the bad guys, but that was no match for Exile's freezing gaze. And obviously he enjoyed the tushie biting, but it didn't really seem likely that he was there for the sole purpose to deliver the pain to the 'seat' of crime.

These and other thoughts permeated Blitz's mind. If he wasn't really there for any reason in particular, was he just backup? He knew that he was a capable Rover, perhaps better in some ways than the others. But the truth was, he wasn't nearly as confident in his abilities as he seemed. His front of 'being perfect' and acting as if he felt he was the 'best Rover' was just that, a front... and he wondered sometimes if the others sensed that.

Lifting up his toothbrush, he curled his lips up to show his absolutely vicious row of pearly-white canines. Taking the time to meticulously go over each and every one of his teeth, he brushed them until they were squeaky clean and mint-scented. Setting the toothbrush down, he let the water run in the sink for a moment, leaning down to lap up some of it to swish around within his mouth. A moment passed as he did this, eyeballing himself in the mirror.

"Well, at least you really are pretty..." he thought to himself. Leaning down to spit the water into the sink, he turned the faucet off and stepped back to gaze at himself in the mirror, giving himself a final once-over before the day began. He turned, looking over his shoulder at himself, and then turned back to show off his nigh-upon signature grin.

"Perfect as always." he muttered aloud. With that, he turned and began to walk to the door. The metallic bathroom echoed his steps as the Rover reached the door, opening it to find Exile on the other side. It appeared from his posture that the other Rover was just about to knock on the door as Blitz strolled out and past him.

"Good morning, comrade..." Exile spoke as Blitz walked past him.

"Oh yeah? What's so good about it? If it's anything like the past week we'll be sent out to deal with a group of Parvo's mutant doggy army as they terrorize some tropical location or something. And for what? Praise at the end of the day..."

"It is looking like you are getting up on wrong side of bedski." Exile spoke in his usual semi-jovial tone, though he hadn't really wanted to listen to another diatribe from the Doberman. He had spoken as more of a courtesy, not to engage him in some form of real conversation, which invariably looked like it might not be pleasant at that.

Blitz stopped, shaking his head and placing his hand on his forehead, brushing it back over his head and giving a scratch to the neck region.

"I am sorry. It has just been too many days since our last return home."

The Siberian Husky nodded his head a little bit, as if forgiving his fellow Rover for his outburst. "Is dokie okie. I am to be taking of shower now. Better hurry to dining area though. Shag finish making breakfast about half-hour ago. There won't be much left by now."

"Oh not again. Dey never wait for me." Blitz scowled as he turned, waving back at Exile before hastily setting out on his short trek toward the dining area. His eyes were evident of a displeasure at the fact that he would once again likely have to eat the scraps that were left on the table... which in and of itself didn't bother him, but usually by the time he got there even the pickings of such things were pretty little.

Pushing the door open, he walked into the big dining area. The table that was used as the serving station was pretty much empty, and Shag was standing behind it. A red bowl with the Doberman's name was sitting empty on the serving bar when he approached it. Picking it up and holding it out toward Shag, the Doberman spoke.

"I'll take anything you got left." Blitz spoke with an almost forlorn sound to his otherwise irritated voice.

Shag seemed to ponder his statement for a moment, making a rather unintelligible series of mumbling exclamations before holding up a finger as if he had an idea. He opened up a pot that was sitting there and scooped out what appeared to be the remnants of the meal that he'd served up, within which were the broken ends of dog treats, some gravy-like substance and some rice. Over the top of this shag dripped a few drops of a dark liquid; a mixture of soy sauce and toilet water... one of his secret sauces.

"Thanks." Blitz spoke, seemingly surprised by the fact that there was actually enough left for him this time. "Maybe..." he thought, "...the day won't be a total loss, after all."

Just as he brought the bowl over to a table and sat down at one of the dining chairs, Colleen walked into the room. She seemed rather irritated for whatever reason, and she had a leash slung up over her shoulder.

"What is wrong, pretty girl dog?" Blitz inquired of his fellow Rover.

"What's that? 'ave we met?" She tried to force out this question, a rouse she usually used when trying to earn his agitation or otherwise bring him to ire. But she had just barely spoken those words when she shook her head, lowering it some. "Never mind that. I just don't feel in the mood for playful banter."

"Banter? I was just wondering what has you so long in your face?"

"Long in me face? That would be me muzzle..." She offered her phrase with an obviously fake grin and a tone to her voice that lacked any real humorous sound.

A moment of awkward silence passed as Blitz didn't know whether to laugh or remain silent. He didn't want to earn her ire, as he wasn't really feeling up to being kicked into a wall or anything this early in the morning, but at the same point he felt like he wanted to make her feel better. If nothing else, it might assure him a better chance at avoiding some name changing later.

"Now dere's your comedy..." The words he spoke were a mocking of what was often-times a catch phrase of Colleen's, and at that she chuckled softly.

"But, no... really? What is da matter? You look upset. Whatever it was, I didn't do it." He was really trying to get her to open up and talk about whatever issue was perturbing her. It wasn't like her to be in such a bad mood.

Colleen kind of smirked at that remark. "No, this time you actually didn't. It's just... well, I don't think Hunter really pays much attention to the meaning of what I'm saying when I talk to him. I mean, I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk today. So what 'appens?"

Blitz was eating the food from his bowl when he noticed her talking cease. With a mouth full of food, he caught that she was staring at him as if it was his turn to respond or say something. With almost the deer in the headlights look, he decided to simply respond with a muffled "I don't know, you tell me."

She blinked at the Doberman, just staring for another second later before finally continuing. "Well, I'll tell you alright. 'unter thinks I was asking him if he wanted me to take him out for walkies! Not what I had in mind, that's for sure."

Having finally swallowed the food he had been working on, Blitz cocked his head while looking at the Collie, and with a thoughtful look on his face, he spoke. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Her brows furrowed as she thumped her hands down on the table where he sat. "Ugh! You males are all oblivious!" With that she stood, turning to stalk out of the room in what appeared to be a much worse mood than when she had entered.

To Blitz's credit, he had only been trying to get her to talk so that she'd feel better after airing out her grievances. But it appeared that he'd taken the wrong approach, and was certain that his name for the next week or so would likely be forgotton, or otherwise changed so that the last syllable of his last name ended in "pants" or something similar. Pity that, it seemed, for he really was just trying to help.

Suddenly the Master's voice came echoing through the dining area, and by the sounds of it, probably through the rest of the place as well. "Rovers, you are needed. Come into the commons room. There's a mission of vital importance..."

With that, Blitz tuned out the rest of the message as a grumpy look returned to the Doberman's face. "Oh good. Looks like I was right... great day..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Moon Rises Over the Snow...

"Okay Rovers, listen up!" They heard the Master's voice ring out as he stood somewhat ominously against the light that poured out behind him from his room.

Blitz had been one of the first Rovers to report, beat out only by Hunter. Filing in after them were Colleen and Shag. It appeared that Exile had yet to show up, and the rest of the Rovers were gazing around with a confused look on their face. That is, all but Blitz. He already had a pretty good idea where Exile was, though he didn't deign to make that evident.

"Rovers? Where is Exile?"

"He's..." Blitz began to speak but was suddenly interrupted by Hunter's jovial tone.

"I'm not sure, Master. Last time I saw him he had just finished up breakfast." The Retriever smiled, his ears both standing erect and flopping at the same time. It was evident that Blitz was a little perturbed at being cut off, as he stared with a frown at Hunter. No teeth were being shown, but his eyes carried the story.

"I was going to sa..." Again as Blitz started to speak, he was cut off. This time by Colleen's bright and shining voice, though she glanced at him before speaking.

"Can't say for sure where 'e is. D'you want me to go look for 'im, Master?" By this time Blitz had turned fully around, tapping his foot quietly on the ground. He was irritated. Hunter had probably not meant to cut him off, but he guessed Colleen was still upset with him. Why should she be, though? It wasn't like he'd done anything other than try to talk and be a friend, right?

The Master's soft and gentle voice rang out through the room again after a brief pause and a short thoughtful sigh. "No, Colleen. I'm sure Exile will make it as soon as he can."

Blitz crossed his arms as he stared off away from the rest of the assembled Rovers. Trying to calm himself, he began thinking of things that made him happy. The first thing that came to mind was a nice tall, thick peppermint milkshake. The idea lingered in his head for a bit as he considered it; he could almost taste the sweet and creamy mint rolling over his tongue. This finally brought a smile to him just as the door opened and Exile emerged through it.

"Dere he is." Blitz spoke, trying to alert the others to the fact that he'd finally shown up.

Exile hadn't had the time to get fully dressed, having heard the Master's call. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was holding onto it for good measure. The Husky walked with haste to meet up with his other friends, stopping to glance briefly at Hunter. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, the Master was just asking about to let us know what we were needed for."

Just then the Master began to speak once more. His voice caught the attention of all of the Rovers, who turned and focused on his glowing eyes. "Rovers, there is a mission that will need your expert skills. Wolves from the greater Yellowstone region have begun to go missing, as have a number from Alaska and various other territories. Census records on the animals suggest that no fewer than two hundred of them have gone missing."

"Vat's de problem with dat? Vy are we needed to locate some missing wolves?" Blitz asked, a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, there is some evidence that suggests that they aren't simply missing. Recent satellite imagery of a region within the Arctic circle shows a complex that's under some heavy guard, and it looks like another one of Parvo's stations."

With that said, the Master pulled a dossier of information out and tossed it to Hunter who caught it in mid air. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're connecting these events. As you will see within the folder there, the images show Cano-Mutants guarding the area, but these Cano-Mutants aren't any old dogs. They appear to be wolves who have been mutated. Drawing on the strengths inherent in these animals, it appears that Parvo is engineering some vicious and terrible warriors in his new facility, and you Rovers are going to put a stop to it."

Colleen walked up to Hunter, reaching for one of the pictures that the opened folder contained. It depicted a large wolven Cano-Mutant with bulging muscles and a vicious spread of claws and fangs. "Blimey! These kids don't look like they'd be much fun to wrestle with now do they?"

Hunter shook his head, holding onto the folder still. He began to pass the pictures out to each of the Rovers, and each in turn gazed with widening eyes at the creatures they themselves might end up facing if things went wrong.

"Oh this will not be, how you say, funski." Exile noted as he glanced over the picture he was holding onto. While built much like a wolf in his canine form, Exile was still dwarfed by the sheer size and mass of these Lupo-Mutants as the name on the folder had suggested they be called.

"Wait. Does dat mean we vill be going into the cold?" Blitz questioned, hoping against hope that he wouldn't have to brave freezing temperatures. But even as he asked the question, he was beginning to prepare himself for the answer he didn't want to hear. He absolutely hated the cold, and it was fitting that he should. Given his short coat and lean build, he wasn't built to deal with the dreadful freezing temperatures of the Arctic Circle; he was more built for efficiency within temperate climates.

Shag muttered a barely understood quip to Blitz who frowned at him. "I am not a wuss! I just work better under toasty conditions! In de cold I am liable to freeze my tootsies off."

"Rovers!" The Master spoke again, demanding their attention. "We don't have a lot of time. We don't know how many such creatures Parvo has created so far, and we certainly can't have him creating an entire army of them. You depart immediately."

The assembled Rovers turned, nodding their heads affirmatively almost in unison, and all exclaiming "Yes Sir!"

Hunter turned to the group and with his usual up-beat tone of voice, he pointed off toward their vehicle chamber and armory door. "Let's hit the road, Rovers!"

Following a communal howl, they all went to grab what things they would need for the mission. Blitz followed Exile back toward the dorms, the two of them talking on the way there.

"Why is it that we always end up getting sent into cold areas? Huh? Why can't we be sent to someplace warm and toasty, someplace tropical maybe?" Blitz inquired, half not even expecting an answer from his friend as they walked.

"Are you not remembering what happened last time we were in a tropical warm location? The whole mountain she goes boom and lava flows down, nearly burning Hunter and Muzzle to cinders!" Exile exclaimed, actually having a bit of a point.

"Oh ja." These were the only words Blitz could muster, as he had to give in to the point his fellow Rover had made. But that didn't change the fact that Blitz wasn't looking forward to having to brave the heat. Even with the new thermal suits that the Master had developed for their use, the fact remained that at least where Blitz was concerned, it probably wouldn't be enough. And he knew what happened when he complained too much about these trips into cold weather. He was the one that got left behind to 'secure the getaway.' And as much as he might enjoy the chance to stay out of the cold, he was also in the mood for biting some serious tushies.

The rest of their walk was in silence as the two of them parted ways at their respective doors. Blitz pushed his door open to find his room neat, just as he left it. Walking straight for his closet, he reached out and slid the door open to reveal the huge walk-in space that waited for him. Inside were all sorts of clothing, all of which was designed with a specific purpose in mind. There were heat and flame retardant suits, spare armor, radiation suits and even business-looking suits tailored custom for him. Why? Who knew when the Rovers might be called on to guard a political figure? They should at least look their best if that had to happen, right? Finally, finding the right suit he withdrew a white jump-suit that was lined further in white fur. There were attached gloves with fur lining, a fur and wool lined hood, and the entire suit was lined with special insulating fibers which were meant to reflect the heat of the body back into the wearer, while also utilizing the heat from friction and kinetic energy to further produce warmth for said wearer. The design of the suit was ingenious.

Blitz walked in and changed in almost record-setting time. He came out of the closet not exactly making a fashion statement, but more than toasty warm at the time. He only hoped that the feeling would last as long as it could. Even the boots on the suit were warm, particularly warm in fact. They had small heat generating discs within them which utilized movement to generate heat. Finally, he slung a duffel bag over his shoulder which contained his armor just on the chance that he'd need it.

Making haste, he closed the closet door and left his room, traveling down the hallway to meet up with the others in the armory. Hunter had just finished loading up the Sky Rover with what they would be taking for the mission, and Colleen was holding onto a clip-board, checking off things as he spoke.

"Food for the trip?" Hunter questioned.

"Check." Colleen stated, reaching over to tap her pencil on a crate next to the gang-plank.

"And last but not least, the crew?"

Colleen glanced around, noting that each of the Rovers who had been called to duty for the mission were assembled. Muzzle was not in their ranks this time, given the conditions of the mission not really lending themselves to dolly-friendly terrain. And they weren't dumb enough to risk taking him in with such precautions off. "Alright 'unty, everything and everyone's 'ere."

Smiling as his ears showed his determination and readiness, the leader of the Rovers began to march up the gang-plank. "Alright. We're all taking the Sky Rover this time, gang. According to our briefing, there will be a Tank Rover waiting for us. Apparently it's a new prototype for cold-weather missions, made with super-grippy tracks."

The general mood of the Rovers was pretty much the usual. Hours passed by within the Sky Rover as they sped toward their destination, and little more than casual chatter occurred between the Rovers within. It seemed strange, but due to the clothing they were wearing Colleen had actually turned on the Air Conditioner system within the jet, and it was rather obvious that the suits were doing their jobs quite well. Even Blitz seemed happy about the way these new thermals were performing.

"Maybe dese clothes will finally work at keeping me warm. I am looking forward to the biting of the tushies when we get there." The Doberman's words seemed in good spirits. Exile who had been sitting next to him in one of the passenger seats turned, gazing at him with his piercing blue eyes and a slight frown.

"Don't be a weird boy." The Husky stated plainly in his usual accent. Of course, it was pretty much expected that he would make this nigh upon trademark statement, but Blitz played it off as if he hadn't been. A grin creased the maw of the Doberman as, regardless of Exile's words to the contrary, Blitz was quite content to imagine himself chomping into the hind quarters of an unsuspecting Lupo-Mutant.

Colleen sat down to take over the controls, pulling a headpiece with a microphone onto her head. Hunter was sitting in the cockpit area with her, though it seemed as if he had been randomly staring of into space.

"Somethin' botherin' you 'unty?" The Collie's voice rang out, cheerful but also carrying a tone of concern.

"Wha... oh, not really. I was just thinking about Parvo's plan. What is it he could be up to this time? Why would he need these wolves? Aren't Cano-Mutants already bad enough? Sometimes I think he does all of this just to give us a hard time and something to do..." The usual smile returned to the leader's face as he turned to face Colleen.

"Besides that, it's nice to not have to hear Blitz complain about how cold it's going to be over the course of our entire trip there." He added.

"Who?" Colleen inquired, turning her head to stare at Hunter for a second with a look of bewilderment. Of course, she knew exactly who he was talking about, but this routine was something she enjoyed, especially when she knew Blitz was within earshot as he was. The Doberman's ears dropped a bit as he stood up immediately at the query, moving with a quickness to stand beside Colleen.

"He's talking about me, I'm Blitz. You know me already!" He pleaded with her, an exasperated look in his eyes. Truth be told, he knew at this point that it was all just a game, but being the game that it was he was quite happy to play along. Fun was something the Rovers all seemed to fit into their otherwise busy schedules.

"Nope. You don't look familiar, but you can call me Colleen! And I think I'll call you... Mister Stuffington Woolydrawers!" The Collie's eyes sparked as she looked at Blitz, a carefree and otherwise much more relaxed attitude having come to her since last they spoke. Relieved that the she-dog had either forgiven him or otherwise forgotten about their small tizzy earlier in the day.

"Maybe I should start wearing a name tag..." Blitz protested.

After the chatter had died back down, Blitz returned to his seat and otherwise occupied himself with his thoughts. He wondered what it was that was that they might encounter out there in the cold weather. Even if he was warm, the mere thought of cold weather and white landscapes made him feel uneasy. Musing for a while longer over the thought of artistic butt-chomping, Blitz began to slip into a light sleep...

A loud thundering crash and the sound of metal jarring and bending was the next thing Blitz heard as he awakened. The jolt of the Sky Rover making a less than stellar landing woke him, though he was at least lucky to have been wearing his seat belt. Instead of flying forward into the cockpit and through the windows, he merely remained restrained by the belt. While he lost some air and precious sleep, he, as well as the other Rovers were similarly unharmed.

"Vat was dat?!" He yelled as the Sky Rover finally skidded to a halt amidst the snowy landscape. Glancing about, he was actually worried for a moment that one of his friends might have been hurt, and he quickly made a head count to assure himself that there was no need for concern. Satisfied that he could pick out each of the Rovers, he unclipped his belt and moved to the cockpit where Colleen and Hunter were both resting their heads on the controls.

It was then that the Doberman realized something. The two de` facto leaders were unconscious, having smacked their heads good and hard on the dash. Letting out one of his well known high pitched screams, he quickly turned back and shouted toward the others. "Exile! Shag! Hunter and Colleen are hurt! Come quickly!"

At these words the two other Rovers who were starting to get over their daze came to and ran up to meet Blitz. He was already busy checking Colleen over, lifting her head to check her eyes, and otherwise cupping his hand near her nostrils to check and be sure she was breathing. Exile began to do the same with Hunter who's eyes had become rather bloodshot.

"Comrade, Hunter is not looking so good. How is Colleen?" Exile's words rang out.

Checking the eyes of the Collie, he concluded that she wasn't in much peril but that it would be best if they could do something to help them out. "Nothing abnormal about her, other than her lack of talking and moving." It was his way of saying she seemed fine.

Exile pulled Hunter out of the chair and laid him on the ground, rolling him to the side where he bent his leg and cradled him for support. Shag reached into his coat and withdrew a gel cold-pack and handed it to Exile who then applied it to a swollen area of the Retriever's head. Blitz meanwhile was tending to Colleen, his hand stroking over her head gently to find any area that might be damaged. He noted an area that seemed raised and grimaced as he watched the unconscious Collie wince as if a reaction to his touch. She might not be in horrible condition, but she wasn't feeing jolly... that was for certain.

Assessing the situation as best as was possible, the Doberman gently moved the female Rover to the floor as well, taking care not to let her head or neck impact the floor. Once he had her properly positioned much akin to how Exile had placed Hunter, he turned to take another gel pack from Shag who had it at the ready. Applying the packs, the two taped them to their friends heads so they wouldn't move or fall off.

"Blitz, we are needing to get help for these two and quickly. Go see if radio, she is working, and try to get hold of headquarters. I will watch them with Shag." Exile's concern was evident in his voice, and it was more than enough to stave off any comments Blitz might normally have about leadership.

Turning to make haste to the radio, Blitz picked it up and began to turn a dial on it. He dialed into the emergency broadcast frequency and hit the power switch. Depressing the talk button, he heard a click which signaled its readiness to broadcast. "Mayday mayday, dis is Sky Rover one reporting an emergency situation. We've crash landed in the Arctic Circle and two of our team have been injured and are unconscious."

Listening to the static that came across the radio in response for a moment, the Doberman began to worry some, tapping his claws on the metal radio. Just as he was getting ready to broadcast again, he heard a click and some whining electric interference, followed by a voice that was a little difficult to make out through the static. But as the message went on, it became louder.

"...itz, is ...at you? Whe... you? Blitz, reply! Who is hurt and how so?" The voice was very definitely the Master's, which gave Blitz a modicum of comfort.

"Yes, yes it's me, Blitz! Colleen and Hunter hit their heads when we crash landed. Exile, Shag and I are okay. Hunter's eyes are a bit bloodshot though Colleen doesn't look too damaged. We need some way to get them to safety though!" His voice was rushed and carried the sound of concern, even if it was masked by an air of confidence.

"Okay, listen t... me. I'll have a medical team come pick them up. Have Shag stay with them, but I need you and Exile to complete this mission. It's of vi... importan... I know you wo... fail me Rover..." The last sounds seemed to trail off as the electric whining and static came back full blast. Blitz blinked in disbelief as he realized that the two of them were being asked to continue on without the extra backup.

Turning and setting the radio receiver down, Blitz shook his head. Walking with a sullen look on his face when he entered the cockpit area again, Exile looked up to see his comrade approach. "What, is the radio kaputski?"

"No, I got through... but the Master wants us to go on without them, leaving Shag to take care of them until a medical team shows up."

Shag, who had been knelt down tending to his injured compatriots already looked up and meeped out a few syllables. The general tenor of his voice was surprise and worry, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"No mop-boy, you're not coming with. You stay here and take care of them."


End file.
